Broad-band digital broadcast systems such as digital audio broadcasting (DAB) offer the possibility of multiplexed transmission of multiple programs and/or data services because of their high data rate. The distribution of the total capacity among the individual programs can be varied during operation (dynamic reconfigurability). A flexible distribution of the total transmission capacity allocated to the various program providers by a system operator is described in the publication Eureka 147-DAB II, document WGT3-93.14a (Th. Wachter, Deutsche Bundespost Telecom), where the program providers can distribute the total capacity allocated to them among various programs or data services on their own as desired without regard for other program providers. This is called "virtual system operation." However, no implementation is proposed.